


Stronger

by fairynana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Bottom Na Jaemin, M/M, Smut, Snowballing, Strength Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Jeno, femboys nahyuck, hot nerd jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairynana/pseuds/fairynana
Summary: where na jaemin and lee donghyuck wants strong and hot nerd lee jeno all to themselves.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	Stronger

When a stereotypical nerd is mentioned you would usually visualize a scrawny kid, looking a bit timid, probably with glasses and his head buried in books. 

Lee Jeno definitely matched this description but his description definitely canceled out the scrawny bit. That was because of him and his unnatural strength.

Na Jaemin and Lee Donghyuck had known the boy since middle school and they somehow ended up at the same college with the same major. The funniest thing was the popular boys Jaemin and Donghyuck did not really pay much attention to Jeno in middle or highschool. The only time they noticed Jeno was whenever they needed someone strong to do some task and everyone would just shout Jeno’s name for help who would become flustered.

The thing is, Lee Jeno wasn’t the “nerd” that was bullied in school. In fact people liked him quite a lot because he would let people copy his homework and looked pretty damn cool lifting heavy stuff for his fellow classmates and teachers who often praised him for his strength. He had the school football team begging him to join them once or twice but he refused them, not having any interest in the game at all. And besides, no one would dare bully a kid who could probably lift them up with one arm and throw them across the hall. So everyone stayed clear from Jeno and his friends and maintained a civil relationship with him. 

“Nana, I can’t believe we didn’t look at him like this before...I mean we knew he was strong but that’s about it! I never…I never…-“ Donghyuck trailed off and Jaemin was present to complete his sentence,

“Looked at his face that clearly before? Fuck Hyuck, did you see his biceps today?! He never used to dress like this in school….Lee Jeno, you fucker...getting all confident and shit now that you’re in college.” Jaemin bit his lip as the two of them ogled Lee Jeno sitting outside with some of his intelligent looking friends. 

Jeno wore a simple fitting black shirt today that made his arms look huge and a pair of washed jeans, looking as scrumptious as ever. He always had some big ass glasses that he used to wear in school, but he replaced them with a better but simple looking pair now and his hair, which always used to fall over his eyes, were styled up, showing his forehead. It looked like he started paying a bit attention to his looks, and suddenly turned into this hot hunk that Jaemin and Haechan were downright shocked by.

The thing was, the two hotties had before wanting to be with them left and right. After all, they have been the hottest boys in highschool and sure enough, maintained their reputation in college as well. But they used to date the jocks or the rich boys with fancy cars, and now that they’re in college and the same category of boys were chasing after them, the two of them had no interest in them. It was just as baffling to them as it was for these boys chasing them. What did they lack? Who are they into now?

Lee Jeno, that’s who. Lee Jeno who would look a bit timid and has a really pretty eyesmile that he showed a bit rarely which contrasted his amazing built and physique and made Jaemin and Donghyuck gasp. The way he wasn’t even aware how sexy he looked casually lifting up stuff like it was nothing, absolutely unaware of his attractiveness and of course the two pairs of eyes thirsting after him. 

That is why these pretty boys could not let this go on any longer, so Jaemin and Donghyuck began to slowly start flirting with the boy. What they discovered doing that was that Lee Jeno was the cutest human being ever. His cheeks would heat up whenever the two boys would end up cheekily flirting with him and he would stutter. Jaemin and Donghyuck couldn’t help but coo at him, making Jeno’s friends laugh out loud at their cute friend's reaction.

“Jeno, you never had girls and boys flirting with you before?!” Yangyang guffawed as he revelled at Jeno’s newly discovered expression.

“I...be quiet. This never happened to me. I have known them since middle school and always found them really pretty,” Jeno’s cheeks turned ever redder at his own confession, “they always hung out with the popular kids so yeah…” 

Yangyang was amused at this sudden confession from his roommate. 

“Jeno-ya, you are hot, man! You need to have more confidence in yourself! Those two hotties have been ogling you since the beginning of the term! They have a lot of guys chasing after them, but they’re chasing you, dude! I’m so fucking jealous,” Yangyang groaned as he playfully pushed Jeno.

“They’re not chasing me…” Jeno groaned a little, embarrassed. Yangyang gave him a look of disbelief.

“They sure are! The other day the pretty, blonde one dropped his pen in front of you and bent down suspiciously sultrily to pick it up and winked at you! He was clearly trying to seduce you with his cute little ass, Jeno!” 

Jeno knew Yangyang was right. The two boys have definitely been doing some over the top things to get his attention lately, and it’s clearly working. It wasn’t that Jeno wasn’t enjoying it. It was just that he was. Bit overwhelmed. In fact, it was the first time not just one but two guys were hitting on him collectively. It was a lot for innocent little Jeno.

-

What happened after a few days was probably a miracle. The professor for one of their courses asked the class to choose their own group of three for a project. Before anyone could even approach Jaemin and Donghyuck, they both walked up from their seats and went towards Jeno. The black haired boy’s cheeks flared red as Yangyang snickered beside him and quickly escaped to go team up with his two other friends before Jeno could even stop him. 

And there the two pretty little boys stood. In front of Jeno. 

“Lee Jeno…let’s team up for this project, alright?” Donghyuck spoke in his sweet, honey like voice. 

“Yes, let’s team up! Jeno is so strong and smart…” Jaemin reached out and felt up his bicep under his shirt, “you would definitely help us weak little boys out, won't you?” Na Jaemin asked, batting his gorgeous long lashes, and Jeno felt like he was getting lightheaded from how nice and expensive they smelled and how pretty they looked, all up close. 

“Y-Yes. I can help you.” Jeno finally managed to croak out after a while and the two pretty boys perked up. 

“Ooh, good! Gimmie your phone,” Donghyuck grinned and thrust out his hand in front of his face, flattening his palm. Jeno sat gaping for a while before the bulb inside his head lit up, making him realize he probably wanted to put his number on his phone. He quickly scrambled to fish his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Donghyuck, who giggled at his flustered behavior. He quickly typed in his number on his phone and handed it back to him with a wink.

“I texted myself. I will text you our address, just bring your cute ass over to our apartment tomorrow.” Donghyuck grinned.

“Mhm. See you later, big boy.” Jaemin bit his lip before grabbing Donghyuck’s hand and turning around leaving him all flustered and embarrassed, as he heard his friends wolf whistling and some people glaring at him for “taking Jaemin and Donghyuck away” from them. 

-

Jeno was fidgety and nervous as fuck to say the least as he stood in front of Jaemin and Donghyuck’s apartment, which was conveniently close to the university. He took in a deep breath before pressing the bell. He heard some squeals from inside and blushed a bit at the thought of the two boys being excited over him showing up. After a moment, the door opened and a grinning Na Jaemin stood in front of him looking pretty in a tight, miniskirt and a cropped sweater which showed off his belly button piercing making Jeno blush even more. 

“H-Hey,” Jeno greeted and was shocked when Jaemin wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pressed his really soft lips against his cheek.

“Hey big boy, you look hot.” Jaemin grinned before pulling away and dragging the black haired boy inside their apartment. 

Whatever that was happening was too much for Jeno’s heart and sanity so he just let it all happen with a crimson face. Both Jaemin and Jeno walked into the living room and sat down on the couch as Donghyuck finally showed up, dressed in a pair of hotpants and a tight top. Jeno tried to avoid looking at his long, tanned legs and fixed his glasses and greeted him.

“Hey, Donghyuck.” He said shyly before grabbing his bag and trying to distract himself from his impure thoughts by taking his books out.

“Hey, hot stuff! Oh no, what are you doing? Did you really think we would be studying today?” Donghyuck said and shared a look with Jaemin before they both burst into giggles.

The thing is, No. Jeno knew they wouldn’t be studying today at all. He knew how mischievous these two boys were. After all, he knew them since middle school. But he still tried.

“Oh uhm, what did you two have in mind then?” Jeno asked, a bit embarrassed.

Donghyuck and Jaemin shared another look before sitting on both sides of him on the couch, extremely close to him. 

“Hmm...Hyuckie, what should we do?” Jaemin fake humme and tapped his finger on his chin dramatically, “oh, it’s getting so hot in here. Aren’t you hot, Jeno? Let me take your jacket off for you!” 

And Jeno did feel hot. He was hot and bothered by the way these pretty boys were all over him. So he just let it happen. With a quick “sure” he let both boys take off his denim jacket, revealing his black turtleneck underneath. As they removed the jacket, both boys silently gasped a little as they stared at the way the ribbed turtleneck clung to Jeno’s body. 

“Fuck.” Jaemin gasped as he bit his lip. “Mmm, you have such a hot body, you know that?” Jaemin looked into Jeno’s eyes sultrily and Jeno gulped a little, his cheeks maintaining that blush. 

“Uh, hm, I’ve been told once or twice, hah!” Jeno nervously chuckled a bit and Donghyuck hummed.

“I’m sure you have. And your arms...wow.” Donghyuck grabbed his bicep which was bulging through the tight turtleneck while Jaemin placed his hand on his chest and rubbed his pecks. Jeno felt like he was going to burn up.

“Lee Jeno,” Jaemin called.

“Hm?” 

“You know we both want you, right?” 

Jeno knew this was coming sooner or later. So he just gulped and nodded as an answer.

“Hmm...you know we wanna fuck you right?” Jaemin grinned this time and Jeno choked a bit. 

“Uh..um..” Jeno did not know what he should say. 

“Jeno...if you’re uncomfortable with this, we won’t go any further. We just need a green light.” Donghyuck softly said before giving his bicep a kiss, looking up at him expectantly. 

Jeno was a bit shocked at seeing the soft side of the two boys and he couldn’t help but smile a little. The thing is, Jeno wasn’t even a virgin. He knew how these things happened. It was just that these two boys somehow made him extremely flustered. He had gained a lot of confidence about himself since highschool, so he wasn’t insecure. It was just new to him. And honestly, he was enjoying it a lot. He just did not know how to act. But now that he finally got the grasp of the situation that both Jaemin and Donghyuck were extremely blunt, he could finally understand that he did not have to be so timid around them. He could just relax a little. So he took a deep breath and looked at the boys on his both sides. 

“It’s...it’s not that. You guys are hot...like very hot,” Jeno blushed making both boys perk up a little again. “It's just, I’ve never had anyone hit on me like this before, let alone two people. I just...needed to get used to it a little. I’m sure I won’t ever be used to it,” he chucked, “but I definitely...want this. You don’t have to worry too much.” 

Jaemin and Donghyuck just listened to him speak without words and they all stayed silent for a second or two before both the boys whined at the same time making Jeno confused. 

“Nana, what to do?! Oh gosh, I’m getting all soft, Lee Jeno why are you the cutest thing ever?!” Donghyuck cried out and Jeno’s cheeks flared crimson again.

“Jeno...we will eat you the fuck up, you cute ass human being!” Jaemin laughed before grabbing his face and pecking his lips a few times, seeing if Jeno would get used to it

Jeno’s heart definitely thumped against his chest for a while before he got used to the small kisses and when Jaemin realized this he started deepening the kiss slowly, and started moulding their lips together. On the other side, Donghyuck started to kiss up his neck and cheek. Jaemin pulled away after a bit and Donghyuck grabbed his face and made him kiss him instead and Jeno moaned out a little. 

Jaemin took this chance to take off his sweater and lift up Jeno’s turtleneck sweater to reveal his washboard abs and moaned a little. Donghyuck pulled away from the kiss and his jaw dropped looking down at his amazing abs. Jeno felt embarrassed at the way the two boys were ogling his body and he took off his glasses, placing them on the coffee table, before taking his shirt off, which made his muscles flex. 

“Fuck, Lee Jeno! You’ve really gotten bold, huh?” Donghyuck commented and Jeno chuckled a little, before surprising both the boys and pulling them in for a kiss.

It definitely made Jaemin and Donghyuck’s eyes widen a bit, as the three of them kissed sloppily and grinned in between the kisses. 

“Mmhh...I can’t handle it anymore.” Donghyuck pulled away before taking off his top as well and getting down on the carpet, to his knees. Jaemin bit Jeno’s lip and grinned as Donghyuck began to unbuckle Jeno’s belt and unzip his pants down to his ankles. 

And surely, Jeno was sporting a bulge under his Calvin Klein boxers, and both the boys gasped again, staring at the hidden cock, which definitely looked sizable. Jaemin grabbed his bulge through his boxers and rubbed it, making Jeno groan.

“A big boy indeed,” He smirked before giving him a sloppy kiss and getting down on his knees on the carpeted floor next to Donghyuck. 

Both rubbed him through the boxers and looked at each other with hooded eyes before sharing a dirty and sloppy kiss which made Jeno’s dick twitch at the sexy sight and the boys definitely felt it twitch under their hands as they smirked into the kiss and pulled away.

“Mmh, did that turn you on? Such a dirty boy,” Donghyuck giggled before he finally stopped teasing the boy and took off the boxers.

Jeno’s large cock swung up and slapped against his toned abdomen and a series of moans and “Oh my gosh” and “so fucking big” began to come out of the two pretty boys mouths. 

“You are packing, Lee! Like it's not that I expected anything less, but...wow!” Jaemin grabbed his cock and looked at it as if he had hearts in his eyes while Donghyuck’s mouth watered.

“I wanna suck it,” Donghyuck announced before grabbing the cock and did just that. 

He spat on the angry, pink tip and started sucking on it, looking up to see Jeno’s reaction which already looked fucked out. Donghyuck’s lips were the prettiest and the hot cavern of his mouth worked his dick so good that he didn’t even hold back his groans and moans as the boy started taking him in deeper. On the other hand, Jaemin decided to give his nice pair of balls attention too that it deserved. He grabbed the sack on his palm and teabagged it, making Jeno gasp as he sucked and licked on his plump balls like it was an ice cream. The obscene sounds coming from both the boys as they sucked and gobbled up his cock made Jeno roll his head back. 

“My turn,” Jaemin said as Donghyuck giggled and rolled his eyes before letting go of the cock as Jaemin’s mouth latched onto it. 

This time, Jeno felt like he was going to lose it because this boy did not even give him a chance to breathe before he started deepthroating him like he was a professional at it and Donghyuck giggled at Jeno’s reaction as he kissed Jaemin’s shoulder.

“Yeah, my Nana is good at it, huh?” He asked and Jeno nodded

“So good,” he gasped out and Jaemin smiled around his cock, giving him a cheeky look.

Soon, they both started to suck on the large, veiny cock together, all sloppy and wet, making Jeno almost lose his sanity. Both boys sucked on the tip together and kissed each other and a knot formed on Jeno’s stomach at the unbelievable hot sight. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Oh….oh fuck.” He cursed and the two sucking on his cock were excited to hear the swear word come out of sweet Lee Jeno’s mouth. “I’m going to cum…” Jeno groaned and both of them pulled away and Jaemin grabbed his base and squeezed it making him hiss.

“Uh-uh...you can’t cum yet, big boy...gotta fill our pussies up with your hot cum.” Jaemin gave his tip one last kiss before getting up from the floor and Donghyuck followed. 

Donghyuck and Jaemin looked at each other with cheeky eyes and turned around and started taking off the shorts and skirt sensually and Jeno looked at them with awe. They both were wearing some lacy panties and their plump little butts looked so cute Jeno couldn’t help but blush once again. 

“Mmm, you like the view, baby?” Donghyuck asked and Jeno dumbly nodded as Jaemin jumped a little and jiggled his butt playfully. “Let's take this to Nana’s room!” 

-

Jaemin sat on all fours at the edge of his bed and waited for Jeno to eat him out as he spat on Donghyuck’s twitching hole and thumbed it. Jeno softly moaned a little at the sight before pouring some green apple flavored lube on his cock and some onto Jaemin’s pink little boypussy and Jaemin shivered at the cold feeling. Jeno stroked and got his cock all wet before kneeling on the floor and spreading Jaemin’s cheeks apart. He bit his lip as he used his fingers to softly rub and warm up the lube against his entrance and Jaemin let out soft moans against Donghyuck’s hole which he was eating out and getting prepped. Jeno’s mouth watered, staring at his pretty little hole before he started to do the same thing, latching his mouth against the pink ring of muscles. 

“Oh fuckkk...mmmhh, just like that!” Jaemin mumbled against Donghyuck’s hole and the boy who was lying on his back with his hands under his thighs cried out at the vibration. 

Jeno was encouraged by this as he began to slowly stretch Jaemin out with his long and slender fingers and tongue fuck him at the same time and Jaemin rolled his eyes back.

“Holy fuck, Lee Jeno?! Have you done this before? Oh gosh, you’re so good at this!” Jaemin whined and Donghyuck’s eyes lit up. 

“Yeah? Fuck, Nana, I wanna feel his tongue too!” Donghyuck pouted and Jaemin giggled before moving away a bit. 

“Mmh, let's eat him out together, Jeno.” He winked at Jeno behind him who nodded with rosy cheeks. 

Jeno climbed onto the bed beside Jaemin and they shared a sloppy wet kiss, and Jaemin smirked. 

“Mmm, I can taste the green apple,” he shamelessly stated and Jeno really needed to stop being so flustered around these shameless, cheeky boys. 

Jaemin rubbed Donghyuck’s hole with his fingers before spitting on it and tonguing it and Jeno soon joined in, taking Donghyuck’s twitching cock in his hands and giving it light strokes before joining Jaemin in kissing his wet hole and eating him out. Donghyuck was a moaning mess at the pleasure, mouth spilling out profanities and sweet noises as his best friend and their new boy toy ate him out.

“Fuck, guys! Holy shit! Oh...I love it so much!” Donghyuck cried and Jaemin knew he was about to cum so he stopped and pulled away and Jeno followed. 

Jaemin climbed up and moulded his lips against Donghyuck and the two boys kissed passionately for a bit as Jeno watched a little dazedly, stroking his huge cock. They both pulled away and looked up and Jeno and smirked.

“Gosh, Nana…we really caught him, huh? I can’t get enough...I want his cock,” Donghyuck talked to Jaemin as if Jeno wasn’t there losing his mind over their conversation. 

“Hngg...he’s so hot, Hyuck. And so strong. Bet he can fuck us standing up.” He said cheekily and Donghyuck’s eyes lit up.

“Oh! Can you, Lee?” Donghyuck asked expectantly and Jeno’s breath hitched a little.

I mean, of course he can fuck them standing up. Both boys were pretty thin and light, it was nothing for Jeno but it was just a very sudden request, but knowing them both, Jeno should’ve expected this.

“I...I can.” Jeno blushed for the nth time and both boys perked up and crawled towards him and started kissing up his body, his abs, his pecs and finally his lips. The three of them kissed for a while before they pulled away and Jeno got off the bed and stood on the ground. 

“Me first. I want your cock in me so bad. Stretch me out with your dick, big boy,” Jaemin wrapped his arms around his neck and Jeno nodded before grabbing him and carrying him as Jaemin’s legs wrapped around his waist. 

Jeno carried him like he weighed nothing and it turned Jaemin on immensely as he pressed his lips against Jeno’s. The latter grabbed his throbbing dick with one and and rubbed it in between Jaemin’s wet crack before tapping the tip on his hole.

“Hm, put it in,” Jaemin moaned against his lips and Jeno complied and shoved it inside his scorching hot hole and they both moaned out at the feeling. 

Jaemin’s hot hole squeezed Jeno’s cock, trying to get used to his extremely large size and Jaemin’s eyes watered up at the pain and pleasure, making Jeno a bit worried. Only for a second though.

“It hurts but I love it so much. You’re the biggest I’ve ever taken...I love your big cock!” Jaemin batted his watery lashes at him and Jeno could just pass out. He looked so pretty like that. Lips pouty, eyes teary and cheeks all blushy while his ass is full of Jeno’s cock. He groaned as Jaemin’s words boosted his ego and he began to fuck into him hard and fast as the pretty boy clung onto him and moaned against his neck. 

The scene was so hot, Donghyuck couldn’t help but finger his own hole, stretching it out with three fingers as he watched his best friend getting fucked in the air with blushy cheeks and teary eyes. Donhyuck wanted that too. Oh, he wanted that so bad. He pinched his nipple and fucked himself watching the two fucking.

“J-Jaemin...you’re clenching so hard,” Jeno felt like he couldn’t hold back anymore. “I can’t anymore...I’m gonna cum inside you!” Jeno groaned before fucking into him harder, Jaemin bounced into the air, his nails scatching and grasping Jeno’s shoulders and shouting because how good he was getting fucked.

“Fuck yes, fuck, fuck, fuck, pleaseee cum in meee” Jaemin could only whine deliriously as he got his brain fucked out by Lee Jeno. 

And so Jeno filled him up, bursting inside him and painting his wall while he continued fucking into him fast. This made Jeno’s cum splatter and drip out of Jaemin’s ass, making a mess and Jaemin was about to lose his mind because how hot this was. Jeno was like an animal in heat and he came so much inside him, he couldn’t wait to milk him dry all the way. 

“Fuckkk!!” Jeno shouted before dropping Jaemin on the bed and falling in between him and Donghyuck, who was impatiently waiting his turn. 

“Oh my gosh, Hyuckie...his cock is sooo good, he filled me up so nice…” Jaemin said, before spreading his legs and pushing Jeno’s cum out of his ass, which made a lewd noise and splattered and poured out of his puffy hole. 

Donghyuck’s eyes lit up and he crawled in between Jaemin’s legs and looked at the mess Jeno’s cock made. 

“Oh...we can’t let all this sweet cum go to waste then,” Donghyuck grinned before dove in and started licking Jeno’s cum out of Jaemin’s hole and both boys moaned. 

This sight was enough for Jeno’s cock to stand up again and he cursed under his breath as he watched them swapping his cum and kissing. Jeno felt lightheaded and they both knew what this was doing to him and giggled in between the kiss before pulling away.

“Oh, look, Hyuckie! His cock gave us a standing ovation again! You better go take care of it!” Jaemin laughed and Jeno couldn’t believe the mouths on these boys. They continued to make him flustered today.

“I guess I should, huh? Won’t you fuck me like you fucked Nana?” Donghyuck asked Jeno and the stronger boy sighed and got up and lifted Donghyuck up like he weighed like a feather and pushed him against the wall and Donghyuck gasped at the sudden change of his attitude.

Jeno didn’t even give him a second to make any cheeky or snarky remarks before he filled him to the brim with his large dick and Donghyuck’s eyes bulged out and a scream came out of his lips and Jeno started fucking into him at an animalistic pace. He couldn’t believe how much stamina this guy even had! His veiny cock dragged in and out of his hole and he could only moan out incoherent, dirty words. 

“Oh fuck, I want your cock again, Jen...he’s so good, isn’t he?” Jaemin asked as he pumped his cock and Donghyuck could only moan out “Yes! Yes! Yes!” over and over again. 

Suddenly Jeno carried Donghyuck up and dropped him on the bed.

“Get on your knees.” He ordered and Donghyuck and Jaemin both moaned at this sudden change of behavior. Donghyuck did as instructed and Jeno looked at Jaemin before grabbing him and stacking him up on top of Donghyuck so that both of their asses were on top of each other and Jaemin’s cock rubbed against Donghyuck’s back.

“Holy fuck, Jeno!” Jaemin gasped, absolutely shocked by this behavior.

“Hm. I’m going to fuck you both.” Jeno stated before climbing up on the bed and stood behind them before bending his knees and slapping his lock against both Jaemin and Donghyuck’s gaping holes and the two pretty boys whined at this.

“This is so fucking hot, Jeno...please fuck us! Oh please fuck us both until we’re fucked out! We love your cock oh so much!” Donghyuck cried and Jeno would only curse and finally thrust his cock inside his hole again. 

Donghyuck moaned out and so did Jaemin as something clicked inside Jeno which made him slap the blondes plump ass and Jaemin screamed in pleasure, his cock rubbing against Donghyuck’s back. 

“Oh, yes! FUCK!” Jaemin shouted and his eyes rolled back.

“Oh my gosh, did he just spank you?!” Donghyuck’s jaw dropped at Jeno’s change of behavior and he moaned louder as Jeno’s thrusts started getting faster. This made Jeno slap his ass too and he screamed out as well. 

Jeno suddenly pulled out and buried himself deep inside Jaemin’s sloppy hole too and the blonde whined out having been filled with his cock again while Donghyuck cried at the loss. Jeno decided that he wanted to please them both at the same time. so he started fucking into Jaemin for a while then switching back and using Donghyuck’s hole again and then going back to Jaemin’s hole and the slapping noises and lewd squelching sounds filled the room. 

“Ohhh!!! I’m going to cum untouched, just from your cock baby!” Jaemin moaned out as Jeno continued to hit his prostate, his cock pulsing inside Jaemin’s velvety walls.

“Mmmh...cum, sweetheart,” Jeno mumbled and kissed Jaemin’s shoulder and the nickname made Jaemin blushed and intertwine his hands with Donghyuck’s, who was also very happy at the fact that Jeno used a cute and endearing name during sex.

With one last thrust from Jeno, Jaemin came all over Donghyuck’s back and Jeno pulled away. He rolled off of his back and Jeno grabbed Donghyuck and turned him on his back and mounted him again before fucking into him again as the tanned boy screamed at the pleasure. Jaemin took a minute to catch his breath before reaching over and taking Donghyuck’s cute little cock into his mouth and started sucking. The sight was extremely hot to Jeno and he was close again and so was Donghyuck. 

After a few more of Jeno’s powerful thrusts, the redhead spurted his cum inside Jaemin’s mouth and the blonde moaned at the salty taste of his cum filling his mouth before gulping it down and kissing Jeno, making him taste Donghyuck’s cum. Jeno couldn’t hold back anymore, as he grunted out loud and came again, deep inside Donghyuck. But before he could empty his balls inside him, Jaemin grabbed his cock and pulled it out.

“Paint our faces white!” Jaemin grinned and Jeno cursed out loud before moving up and cumming all over Jaemin and Donghyuck’s pretty faces, who moaned and licked the cum off of each other like dirty little whores. 

And that was how Lee Jeno got two of the prettiest boys he has ever known to both fall for him and be his boyfriends.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t posted here in a while but i really hope you guys liked this nominhyuck smut which was long due! thank you so much for reading! c:


End file.
